


Mend

by aderyn



Series: Balsam and Birch [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Experiments, Kissing, Nature, Snow, Weather, Yule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:05:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn/pseuds/aderyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things don't close but grow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Snow Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/752877) by [faerymorstan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerymorstan/pseuds/faerymorstan). 



 

They mend it with boxwood.

They mend it with balsam.

They mend it with boughs of the greenwood.

And a bow.

*****

Three days of rain. Three days of sleet. Snow on the bleached horizon and Sherlock damp with the _drip drip_ in the kitchen over the last experiment before the Yule.

Didn’t we just fix that?” John says, brushes drops from a wooled arm, a silked shoulder, upsets a beaker and drops to catch it.

Sherlock smirks, catches his curse in a kiss.

*****

They mend it with boxwood.

They mend it with balsam.

They mend it with boughs of the greenwood.  

“Bow?” Molly asks, cheerful, basket of baked beauties and a ribbon the red of the rhapsody rose.

*****

The roof leaks in a steady _drip drip;_ water up from the River Baker carves canyons in their cold kitchen until John climbs out, curses and pounds, lets slip a slate, an armful of yew.

“Didn’t I just fix that?”

“Ah,” Sherlock says, steadies the ladder, picks gifts, knots later the last bow, “still.”

_You don’t observe._

_Some things don’t close but grow._

*****

Their hands make knots before the feathered fire.

They mend it with boxwood.

They mend it with balsam.

They mend it with buds of the greenwood.

When the crows break ice on the river it’ll bloom.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy  
> season of light  
> to all.


End file.
